The present invention relates to an improved screwdriver, in particular, to a screwdriver having a plurality of driver bits which can be replaced and thus the screwdriver can be conveniently used as desired. When operating the screwdriver, a actuating rod is operated so cause one of the driver bits protruding from the exiting end of the screwdriver.
When turning and driving screws, one often makes use of several screwdrivers to fit different-sized screws. As a result, it is not convenient to use these screwdrivers for the reason that some of the required screwdrivers may not be easily available, particularly precision screwdrivers. In order to overcome such a shortcoming, these screwdrivers may be orderly arranged in a storage case to avoid misplacing of the screwdrivers. However, it is rather inconvenient to carry the storage case along when using the screwdriver.